Spy Headquarters
You may have been looking for the New HQ, the EPF Command Room. The Spy Headquarters (also known as P.S.A. Headquarters and HQ) was a secret area in Club Penguin that used to be accessed only by Secret Agents. Secret Missions can be played here. Before it shut down, there were 11 Secret Missions to play. The HQ also had a small catalog, The F.I.S.H, that contained information about Secret Agents and sold agent items such as Night Vision Goggles which you had to find to get. However, there were no non-member items in the catalog. After the destruction, the Headquarters has been moved to the Everyday Phoning Facility, a building replacing the Sport Shop. The building name had the initials of the Elite Penguin Force, disguising it's real identity. History When the PSA Headquarters was first constructed, it was only a small, empty room. Later, penguins helped expand it. You could have access to almost any room in Club Penguin by clicking on a screen. Furthermore, when the Cove and Forest were added in Club Penguin, three new TVs were added. When The Stage opened, the blank screen showed it's picture. Almost a year later, an additional screen was added for the new Dojo Courtyard. Before destution, the HQ contained 26 monitors. It also had a blank screen. Trivia *There used to be a glitch, a long time ago, in which you could do this thing: Go to the HQ, then go to someone's igloo. You were able to change the furniture. *There is one more blank screen in the TVs. A new room might be added. This might be the Cave Mine, knowing it is now a permanent room. *Before the opening of The Stage, the blank screen, if clicked in the very center, would teleport you to a random place on the Club Penguin Island. *When you are in the HQ, and one of your friends uses the "Find penguin" device on your card, it will say, " is hiding". *There used to be a glitch that allowed you to walk across the desk by walking into the top right corner, then clicking on the door. Unfortunately, this no longer works. *If you are not an agent and you use the secret entrance by the Sports Shop changing room, it will show you the sports catalog. *There was a cabinet in the HQ which is access to the Command Room for EPF Agents. To get in you must have the Club Penguin DS game Elite Penguin Force. When you purchase Elite Penguin Force you will receive a sticker/card that has a code on it. Enter this code in on Club Penguin and you will be granted access to the Command Room. *The screens are called "Island Surveillance Emergency Equipment Unit". The pun is in the acronym. The acronym is "I.S.E.E.U," meaning "I see you". *You used to be able to enter the HQ via the dressing room closest to the door in the Sport Shop. *The HQ used to be smaller than what it was before it closed. It also only had one TV to look at. *So far, the only parties that the Headquarters has been decorated for are the Christmas Party 2008, and the Holiday Party 2009. *There is a new HQ. *If you look at the TO DO LIST: under you will find acrostic of EPF: 'E'at all..., 'P'lan to catch... and 'F'ind a... *Many penguins miss the old HQ. *Though the .swf file still exists, it is impossible to access the HQ. Even when using cheating applications, the cheater will be banned. *HQ and The Sports Shop can still be accessed by the use of Penguin Storm Parties *The first time the HQ was decorated was for the Christmas Party 2008. *The second and last time the HQ was decorated was for the Holiday Party 2009. See also *Secret Agents *Sport Shop *Changing Rooms *Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Elite Penguin Force Agent *Elite Penguin Force Missions *Gary *Everyday Phoning Facility Gallery File:New HQ command.PNG|The Spy Headquarters after the release of the Command Room. File:New HQ after Dojo Courtyard added.jpg|The Spy HQ after Dojo Courtyard and a blank screen was added. File:New hq.PNG|The Spy Headquarters without the Command Room entrance. File:Spy Headquarters.PNG|The Spy Headquarters before the addition of the Cove and Forest. File:Old PSA HQ.png|The old P.S.A. Headquarters. File:Entrance to Command_Room.PNG|The cabinet in the HQ which leads to the Command Room. File:Hqdecorated.png|The Spy Headquarters decorated for the first time ever at the Christmas Party 2008. File:HQ HP 09.png|The HQ decorated for the Holiday Party 2009. Club Penguin Hq after popcorn bomb.jpg|The HQ on its final day of existence Mages.jpg|One Of The Old HQ's Party Newgadgetpenguin.png|A new agent on Home Page, he is working for EPF. SWF *Spy Headquarters *Music Category:PSA Category:HQ